1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet bowl cleaning devices and more particularly pertains to a new toilet bowl cleaning device for positioning in a toilet bowl so that the toilet bowl is cleaned automatically by the device.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention meets the needs presented above by generally comprising an elongated housing that has a first end and a second end. A cleaning brush apparatus is rotatably coupled to the housing and extends downwardly from the second end of the housing. A drive apparatus is mounted in the housing and is mechanically coupled to the cleaning brush apparatus and turns the cleaning brush apparatus when the drive apparatus is turned on. A shroud is coupled to the housing between the first end of the housing and the cleaning brush apparatus. The shroud has a bottom edge is engageable with an upper edge of a toilet bowl. The cleaning brush apparatus is placed in the toilet bowl and the drive apparatus turned on to clean the toilet bowl.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.